


Mental Images

by SmileDesu



Series: Wicked - a Billy/Loki compilation [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Young Avengers
Genre: Drift - Freeform, Innuendo, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the co-pilots Billy could've been assigned, it had to have been Loki. Well, the Drift was bound to be interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Images

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for blinglyswaglan over on tumblr! :D

The helmet dropped to the metal floor, making a loud sound that drew too much attention. The young pilot held onto the railing with one hand, the other palming his face. This wasn't quite what Billy had in mind when he was assigned a co-pilot, not in the least.  
  
"They said our neural-handshake was the best they've seen in a good while." Aforementioned co-pilot practically purred and sounded quite smug while he was at it.  
"Does this make us soulmates?"  
  
Loki didn't rub Billy the wrong way, not at first. He had his eccentric antics but they looked out for each other out of mutual interest. One could say they got along... at least until Billy got in Loki's head and realized just how deep the rabbit hole went. So that's why they said not to chase the R.A.B.I.T., huh...  
  
"Tell me." Billy said and looked Loki in the eye, a gesture he found to be both easier and impossible to perform after they Drifted together. "Were you going to ever tell me you had all these... _evocative_ fantasies about me, or were you hoping I wouldn't notice once I was _in your head_?"  
  
Loki shook his head with a laugh. "I thought I had enough other disturbing things on my mind to distract you. To answer the question, though - maybe, and - didn't think about it, actually. Now-" A finger traced the outline of Billy's face, cutting off any attempts at further questioning from him. "What _I_ 'd like to know is why you're making a big deal out of it. After all, _I_ was in _your_ head, too. And _oh_ , the things I've seen there..."  
  
Their eyes met again, Billy's still guarded while Loki's practically ate his partner up.  
  
"Mischief Maker, clear the hangar! _Dismissed_ , dammit, get out of my face!"  
  
Billy picked up his helmet before giving Loki one last look, this one making Loki lick his lips.  
  
"...my room, then?"  
  
"Oh, _Precious_ , I thought you'd _never_ ask!"


End file.
